


One Plus One

by Kayelyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayelyn/pseuds/Kayelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it seems as if everything is falling apart, sometimes all it takes is a simple gesture to let one know that what they have is worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another revamped one-shot. This one being my first fluffy piece. I'm still pretty nervous about it, because those of y'all who know me know what I'm like... and it's pretty much the opposite of fluffy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takehashi, and I make no profit off of this fanfiction.

Sesshoumaru was furious. He always had little patience for his Council, but now he had absolutely no use for those worthless wastes of space.

_They dared to suggest that this Sesshoumaru find a different mate?_

With murderous intent in his eyes, he swept his gaze around the room before leaving. Storming down the hallways of his fortress, Sesshoumaru could feel the last vestiges of his control slipping. Eyes bled red as his claws dug trenches into his palm. Trying, but failing miserably, to control his rage, Sesshoumaru turned his thoughts to his mate to be.

_Kagome._

It never ceased to amaze him how well she calmed the beast within. Even the mention of her name could relax him. Sniffing, he followed her scent. Kagome sighed, brushing her hair for the umpteenth time that evening. She missed her male. He was gone before she woke that morning and had yet to see him. Kagome was brought out of her musings when she felt the unmistakable swell of his youki. Eyes widening at the barely restrained rage, she rushed to meet him.

She flinched when he slammed the shoji screen open, and instinct had her backpedaling from his wrath. She stopped though when she looked into his eyes. She could see the exhaustion there, as well as the anger. Kagome knew what he needed. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him all the support and love that she could.

Sesshoumaru felt himself relax, when her arms encircled him. Burying his nose into her hair, he reveled in the scent of his woman. The only woman who truly knew him, the only one to ever understand. He allowed her to lead him to his seat and sat down. He groaned when he felt her tiny hands massage the knots out of his tense shoulders.

“What is wrong, Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru tensed. He knew she would ask, but there was a part of him had hoped he wouldn’t have to answer her. “The Council has asked this Sesshoumaru to find a different mate. One who could give him a ‘true’ heir.”

Kagome’s hands stilled on his shoulders, and he regretted ever having to tell her. He knew that it one of her biggest fears, one that he has desperately tried to erase.

“Oh…it was not as if I expected anything different,” Kagome said. She pulled on his shoulders to turn him to face her. “Sesshoumaru, look at me.” He opened his eyes and looked into the blue orbs that had entranced him for so long, preparing himself to talk her down from the inevitable upset. “I am yours, Sesshoumaru. I love you with everything that I am, and I would do anything for you. But I will not give you up to anyone or anything. You are _mine_ , and I will fight for you… for us,” she whispered, cupping his face in her hands.

His eyes widened. Whatever he had been prepared for, this was most definitely not it.

“But the questions is, my Lord, are you mine? Is this,” she said, gesturing to both of them, “worth the fight to you?”

He gazed into her eyes. Eyes so full of love, of passion, of determination, of understanding, and he knew. He knew that there would be no other. She was the missing part of his soul. Where she goes, so shall he. Unable to say the words, he pressed his forehead into her shoulder, and did the one thing that he swore he would never do. He submitted.

Kagome’s breath hitched in her chest at the sight of Sesshomaru's- _Sesshoumaru's_ \- throat bared to her. She knew what it meant, what it cost him to do so. Overwhelming love filled her as she ran her fingers through his hair, and bent to kiss his neck in acceptance. She raised his head and looked into his eyes, seeing the love he held for her written there. She trailed kisses up his jaw, to nibble on his earlobe. She traced the sensitive shell with her tongue and whispered, “Let me, Sesshoumaru. Let me take care of you…let me love you.”

He groaned, at the sinful things her tongue was doing and the hot words she whispered. Slowly, so slowly, he peeled her yukata away, watching as she shivered in pleasure from the lightestof touches. A softness that only she would know. Once she was bare to him, he quickly rid himself of his own clothing, aching to have her flesh upon his. Pulling her into his lap, he nipped and trailed his mouth along her shoulders. The hum in her throat told him she was pleased. He had a great deal more to give her, only her. Neither had touched the other in this way before, as if they were something rare and precious. Kagome felt her skin come alive under his mouth, the blood beneath to go thick. She only sighed as Sesshoumaru ran his claws through her hair as his mouth slowly devoured her. When he eased back, she could only stare up at him in wonder. Her pulse skipped when he stroked his fingers over the swell of her breast.

“Oh, Kami,” she groaned as her head fell back.

His calloused thumbs skimmed slowly over her nipples. “Hold onto to me, Kagome,” he whispered huskily.

When her hands came to his shoulders and gripped, he brought his mouth to hers again, drawing more, asking for more, until she went limp in his hold. Slowly rising to his feet, he brought her to their futon. Kagome thought he would lay her down, but instead he sat, cradling her, drugging her with slow endless kisses until her pulse hammered in her chest.

Then his hands began to move. Everywhere he touched a small fire fanned into flame. Calloused hands slid over her skin, his long fingers stroking, pressing. The smooth planes of his face rubbed the sensitive curve of her breasts as his tongue circled then flicked. And always, his mouth coming back to hers for one more, just one more, endless, mind reeling kiss.

Sighs and murmurs, long slow caresses, sips and tastes. His hands aroused, devastated, but never hurried. Hers explored, admired, never once showing hesitation. So focused was he that his own desperate rising need took him by surprise, hard and strong, dragging out his moan when he took her breast into his mouth. She arched into him, shuddering at the edgier demand. Breath going ragged, his hand slid between her thighs, pressed there against the heat. His hand telling him what his nose already knew, she was ready for him.

“Look at me, Kagome. I want to see you fall.”

Sesshoumaru played his fingers over her, in her, and her breath quickened. Pleasure, love, and excitement all raced over her face, her aura, her scent. He watched her climb closer and closer, with her breath tearing then releasing on a strangled cry as she fell into the abyss of her release. Kagome tried to shake her head to clear it. The familiar room spun, hazy, only his face was clear, was real. Her skin quivered as he slowly slid his hands up her body. His mouth laying a warm, damp trail on her neck and shoulders.

“Please,” Kagome whispered brokenly. It wasn’t enough. She craved the mating, the union. “Sesshoumaru.” She shifted to raise herself above him, dragging her hot core against his hardened length. “Now.”

His hands cupped her face and his lips covered her own. “Now,” he murmured against them, slowly bringing her down and filled her.

Their long groaning sighs blended, and that first endless shudder of pleasure as he buried himself inside her rocked them both. When they finally began to move, they moved together, staring into each others eyes. Sighing, moaning quietly, gazes never wavering they rode the wave of desire together. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him,pumping slowly, savoring the feel of her wrapped around him. He smoothed Kagome’s hair back to expose her neck and shoulders, dipping his head to lightly nip and suck at her pulse point. Feeling the slight flutters of her walls against his own turgid flesh, his teeth elongated in response. Kagome swirled close to the edge of oblivion, felt the pressure within build, coiling tight. She laid wet kisses along his neck and jaw, between soft sighs and groans.

She felt his fangs slide into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, tensing at the pain that never came. His youki filling her, caressing her, branding her, brought her over the edge and she shattered in his arms. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms impossibly tight around her and let himself follow.

Neither moved, perfectly content in holding onto one another as they slowly came back to their senses. Heads resting on each others shoulder, breathing heavily, their hands continued to roam prolonging their pleasure.

Kagome sighed, “I love you, Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru smirked, “And I you… _mate._ ”


End file.
